Blitzmensch
Blitzmensch is a fictional propaganda superhero featured in the show with the same name. TV Show The show is Neumond Television production and was played at morning time and 5 PM (in double bill) on MAPE5TV and Channel 8 and on Tuesdays at 8 PM on Channel 2. Nazi propaganda presents Blitzmensch as the ideal Aryan man, an Olympic athlete named Dieter Gollwitzer ''(or ''Dieter Geilenbaum), who was struck by lightning on a Trans-Atlantic Zeppelin flight and as a result, became Blitzmensch, an electricity-themed superhero with powers ranging from electrocuting enemies, super-speed, super-strength, flight, and super-intelligence. Accompanying him are a Kampfhund Doberman sidekick and Fräulein Fox, a trusty female sidekick (and potential love interest). Opposing him are a rogues' gallery composed of crude caricatures of symbols of the pre-war America, including Uncle Sam (here called "Uncle Samson"), Colonial soldiers (such as an African-American) and Puritan Pilgrims, the brutish baseball player "Grand Slam", a cowboy with a literal cow's head, a mad scientist, the walking Statue of Liberty, American-styled robots, the eagle-themed "Illegal Eagle", a Liberty Bell-themed boxing villain, the evil Money Grubber, ''notorious ''Proletariat-Man ''and the vicious ''Mr. Yankee Monkey. The show main stars are Hubertus von Strachwitz as Blitzmensch and Sabine Vogel as Fräulein Fox. Special guest-star Franz Lütold-Sonnenschein appears as the villain The Illegal Eagle. There are also Oskar Weismüller as Uncle Samson ''and Eberhardt Arthur Baumann as ''Grand Slam. Much like the ''Trust in Brother'' and ''Liesel'' series, the series is most likely cancelled due to the uprising of the Second American Revolution. Episodes * Unnamed Episode Premiere: July 4 1961, Morning time on MAPE5TV and Channel 8. Official description: Olympic decathlete Dieter Geilenbaum (aka Blitzmensch) squares up against the evil Money Grubber who is stealing from Germany and passing it all to the enemy. * Batter up the big hitter! Premiere: July 4 1961, 5 PM on MAPE5TV and Channel 8. Official description: Has our Olympic Hero stuck out? Or is Grand Slam in for a shock? * The Illegal Eagle has landed! Premiere: July 4 1961, 6 PM on MAPE5TV and Channel 8. Other Productions On MAPE5TV and Channel 8 were also a educational series with Blitzmensch called: Write with Blitzmensch, Count with Blitzmensch and Songs with Blitzmensch. The series also has a film series as shown with; Blizmensch Returns Vengeance for the Aryan Race, which Chuck Lorentz stars in as Blitzmensch, as well as its producer and Adalwardus Engel, writing the script. However, the movie was canceled due to the death of Lorentz. Theme song lyrics "Blitzmensch Theme Song"= The lyrics of the Blitzmensch TV show Theme song Blitzmensch! With the strength of the storm! Blitz-mensch (2x) Blitzmensch! With the power of thunder! Blitz-mensch (3x) Blitzmensch! With the speed of electricity! Blitz-mensch (2x) Blitzmensch! From über man, to über hero, he's the one who bad guys fear-o! Using his might, to win every fight! And to win every fight! He's Blitzmensch Blitz-mensch (7x) Blitzmensch! Trivia * Blitzmensch ''is a parody of Adam West's 1960s Batman TV series, down to the catchy opening theme, the live-action introductions, the animated intro, colorful expository sound effects and the use of a rotating special guest-star theme villain. His origin story and certain other aspects of his character however seem to be partly based on various versions of Buck Rogers and Flash Gordon. * ''Blitzmensch incorporates aspects of various superheroes, particularly from DC Comics. His strength and powers resemble that of DC's Superman/Captain Marvel, the theme of the show resembles DC's Batman and his design resembles DC's Flash. Additionally, the character can be seen as a warped twist on how Marvel's Captain America originated as an All-American superhero, fighting against the Nazis. * Fraulein Fox is an amalgamation of two well known sidekicks from comics: DC’s Robin (having a animal-themed name) and Marvel’s Bucky Rogers (non-powered sidekick to a patriotic-themed superhero). * The Uncle Sam villain rides in a T-34 tank which is somewhat confusing given that the T-34's origin was from the Soviet Union Or It could be a nod to Relationship between the United States and Soviet Union Back in World War II. * Blitzmensch is General Engel’s favorite TV show. Gallery HPi4XxHV3hHCJysRga9baJ.jpg|Blitzmensch, from Uber man to Uber hero. Faevava.png|Uncle Sam as a villain riding a tank. Begeagae.png|The Illegal Eagle, an American themed supervillain, and Fraülein Fox, an ally of Blitzmensch. Agavavef.png|Hubertus Von Strachwitz, The actor that plays Blitzmensch in the series Untitled-1503406227.png|Sabine Vogel, The actress who portrays Fraülein Fox. Vebaebeaga.png|Franz-Lutold Sonnenschein, The actor who plays the Illegal Eagle. 1504195528 830 trailer-of-the-series-about-the-nazi-superhero-from-wolfenstein-ii-the-new-colossus.jpg|Blitzmensch stopping two trains from hitting each other. f66fd31a55d2e42686cec9ce3900c0f8.jpeg|Blitzmensch takes down Grand Slam by grabbing his bat. blitzmensch.png|Villains in the show with a racist theme that represent all American caricatures and history Video BLITZMENSCH - UBER MAN TO UBER HERO! Category:Nazis Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Contents Category:TV shows Category:Movies Category:Death Category:Parodies